Intercambio
by Kittisan
Summary: A Yamamoto le sugirieron hacer un "Intercambio" ¿Qué pasaría si los capitanes y vice-capitanes tuvieran que intercambiar regalos? Léelo y descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, este fic fue creado únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Intercambio**

**Capítulo I**

Era un día tranquilo en la sociedad de almas, (o al menos eso pensaban) cuando de pronto en la reunión de capitanes se escuchó un silencio profundo por lo que había dicho el capitán-general; la capitana del segundo escuadron Soi-fong había dirigido su vista con curiosidad hacia el anciano; la capitana del cuarto escuadron, Unohana no había movido un músculo, hasta dejaba en duda su atención hacia la reunión al igual que Byakuya, capitán del sexto escuadron; Komamura, de igual forma que Soi-fong únicamente volteo su cabeza para observar atentamente al capitán-general; Kyoraku, capitán del octavo escuadron, esperaba que repitieran la información porque como de costumbre no estaba poniendo atención y no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien; el capitán del decimo escuadrón Toushiro había denotado en su rostro mucho asombro y confusión; Kempachi, capitán del decimo primer escuadron había abierto los ojos y dirigido la mirada hacia Yamamoto sin voltear su cabeza; y de la misma manera había reaccionado Mayuri, capitán del decimo segundo escuadrón; finalmente estaba el capitán Ukitake encargado del décimo tercer escuadrón que también miraba atentamente al capitán en espera de una mejor explicación.

-"Verán llegó hacia mi una propuesta sobre un método de hacer que los líderes de los escuadrones se acerquen y estrechen lazos, como ya les había dicho haremos `Intercambio de regalos´ que es el nombre del método" aclaró el anciano ante la mirada atenta de los capitanes "bien, el método consiste en que se sortearan con papelitos los nombres de los capitanes y tenientes de manera que a cada persona le corresponda regalarle algo al nombre que esté escrito en su papelito, se llevará a cabo la siguiente semana ¿tienen alguna duda?"

Por supuesto que todos tenían duda en primer lugar no entendían muy bien del todo el método o más bien no entendían en sí el objetivo del método pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar cada capitán asumía que los demás lo habían entendido a la perfección y no querían quedar en la vergüenza de ser el tonto que preguntaba porque no había entendido.

-"Bien, entonces hagamos pasar a los tenientes para realizar el sorteo, ellos ya están al tanto de todo, ya que mi vice-capitán se encargó de informarles. Adelante tenientes"

A la orden del capitán general se abrieron las puertas del salón por donde entraron los tenientes que se colocaron a un costado de sus respectivos capitanes.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí si no son capitanes ni tenientes?" preguntó Kempachi a 2 miembros de su escuadrón que ingresaron junto a los tenientes.

-"Ahhhh, yo lo único que se es que la enana nos dijo que el viejo Yamamoto nos llamaba para algo muy importante" contestó Ikkaku a su capitán sin que nadie más lo escuchara

-"y yo vine porque creo que es muy hermoso compartir con los otros escuadrones" comentó Yumichika.

-"¡Abuelito, ya hice los papelitos, aquí están! Ya está todo listo para que empecemos" entró de último Yachiru con un pequeño recipiente en las manos.

En ese momento entendieron quien era la que había propuesto el método al capitán-general, ahora solo quedaba descubrir de dónde había sacado esa idea. Mientras se repartían los papeles Yamamoto les dio la última recomendación de buscar un regalo adecuado para la persona a quien le correspondiera regalar o algo que le guste a esa persona y también les pidió no comentar con nadie a quién le tenían que dar el regalo; cada uno fue sacando su papelito del recipiente, algunos les agradaba la idea y se mostraban emocionados, entiéndase Matsumoto y Yachiru; otros tenían curiosidad por la actividad y todo lo que implicaba, claro también por saber quiénes les iban a regalar a ellos y por último estaban aquellos que no mostraban ninguna expresión o interés o sea Byakuya, Unohana, Soi-fong, Kempachi, Mayuri y Nemu.

* * *

El día del intercambio

El intercambio se iba a celebrar en una de las salas del escuadrón uno, los capitanes y los tenientes ya se encontraban en el salón que para sorpresa de todos estaba adornado con globos y serpentinas, y con algunos dibujos de Chappy hechos por Rukia y unos corazones colgantes, la comida corrió por cuenta de Orihime. ¿Por qué se involucraron ellas dos en la actividad? Porque en la sociedad de almas no tenían registros de este "método".

-"Ya que estamos todos presentes demos inicio al intercambio de regalos" comenzó el capitán-general "el mecanismo es el siguiente, yo iniciaré dando mi regalo a la persona que me correspondió entregarle, luego esa persona abre su regalo en la mesa que está al frente, para posteriormente entregar el regalo que trajo, de esa manera se formará una cadena, ¿tienen alguna duda?... bueno entonces empecemos. Yo le tengo que entregar regalo al vice-capitán Shuhei"

…silencio… nadie sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir, así que lo único que se le ocurrió a Hisagi fue acercarse a la mesa de enfrente donde se encontraba Yamamoto para recibir su regalo.

-"Bien, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo Yamamoto cuando le entregó el regalo a Hisagi

¬¬ …silencio de nuevo… ¬¬ nadie quería preguntar pero todos se cuestionaban ¿qué diablos quería decir el capitán-general diciendo esas palabras?

-"oh si, lo olvidaba, esas son las palabras que todos tienen que decir al momento de entregar su regalo y si quieren pueden agregar algo más" comentó Yamamoto

Ante la mirada atenta de todos Hisagi comenzó a abrir su regalo; cuando el vice-capitán del noveno escuadrón termino de abrirlo a todos les corrió una gotita por sus cabezas al ver que era un pergamino bastante grueso.

-"Es un relato detallado sobre el origen y la evolución de los escuadrones de protección del Seireitei y espero la próxima semana tu comentario personal sobre él" dijo Yamamoto muy orgulloso de su regalo

-"vaya, gracias capitán-general" Hisagi agradeció con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa "bien, creo que es mi turno, a mi me tocó darle regalo al capitán Ukitake… es… es un, un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi… cariño" dijo algo apenado

Ukitake con cara de agradecimiento se acercó a la mesa y luego de recibir el regalo procedió a abrirlo. "gracias pero nunca había visto algo así, ¿qué es?" preguntó a Hisagi

-"ah bueno, como últimamente usted ha estado reposando en cama por su salud, pedí que me enviaran esto para que usted lo ponga justo encima de su cama, es un "Movil" y como puede ver tiene algunos animales en los extremos, reproduce una dulce melodía cuando giran y también tiene un pequeño foco, es para que se entretenga mientras descansa en su habitación" respondió contento Hisagi al capitán.

-"Wow, es muy bonito, gracias. Bueno es mi turno, a mi me tocó entregarle regalo a Toushiro, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo Ukitake llevando el regalo para el pequeño capitán hacia la mesa del frente.

Toushiro se acercó a la mesa y abrió rápidamente el regalo para terminar con ese "método" que le parecía tan molesto – "¿qué significa esto capitán?" preguntó con una pequeña vena en su frente

-"Es un libro, se llama `Hanzel y Gretel´ se trata de una casa hecha de dulce, estoy seguro que te gustará y le puedes pedir a Matsumoto-san que te lo lea antes de dormir" contestó Ukitake con una expresión alegre.

-"WOW Shiro-chan, te envidio" había gritado Yachiru encantada con el regalo.

Toushiro estaba muy molesto su vena en la frente había crecido con cada palabra que había dicho Ukitake pero debía calmarse, no podía armar un alboroto frente a los demás.

-" (o`.´o) gracias, yo le tengo que dar a Isane, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo fríamente apresurándose a terminar.

Isane era una de las emocionada, nunca le habían regalado nada "gracias capitán Toushiro" muy contenta abrió su regalo.

Nuevamente las gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de los presentes

-"Por alguna razón he acumulado una gran cantidad de dulces que ¡NUNCA¡ como, así que tome algunos de ellos" aclaró Toushiro pero olvidó comentar que esos dulces tenían ya años de estar guardados y que por lo mismo ya no servían. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Isane estaba muy emocionada.

-"m, m, mu, muchas gra, gracias capitán Toushiro" dijo Isane al borde de las lágrimas y aspirando lentamente retomó la tranquilidad para continuar con el intercambio "Es mi turno, a mi me tocó que entregarle regalo a la capitana Soi Fong, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo muy cortesmente

Soi Fong se colocó al frente y recibió el regalo cuando lo abrió observó que era un peluche relleno de un material especial anti estrés, al igual que una pequeña pelota, unas pequeñas varillas de incienso y un CD que decía `Música Instrumental´

-"Es un set de relajación y anti estres" dijo muy contenta Isane

En su mente, todos se estaban riendo por el regalo para la capitana del segundo escuadrón ya que era una clara indirecta que le gritaba ¡BIPOLAR!.

-"¡¡¡¡QUE LINDO!!!! Este peluche es un gato negro y es casi a escala real y es tan suavecito" Soi Fong estaba encantada con el peluche en forma de gato que no prestó a tención a los demás.

-"Me alegra que le gustara capitana" dijo aliviada Isane

-"¡Siii!, bueno ahora yo le tengo que entregar a Renji, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" anunció la capitana del segundo escuadrón aún emocionada por su peluche.

Renji se acercó al frente y al recibir su regalo empezó a abrirlo "etto, ¿qué es esto? Preguntó curioso

-"Es un retrato de Yoruichi-sama, es muy útil, si lo usas cuando estés entrenando te motivará a ser como ella, si lo utilizas cuando comas te tranquilizará la ansiedad de comer para poder tener una figura como ella, si lo llevas a las misiones te sentirás seguro de completarlas y estoy segura que a ti te será muy útil cuando te bañes o antes de dormir"

-"¡¡Que!! Que rayos quieres decir, no tengo idea a qué te refieres" contestó Renji con la el rostro muuuy sonrojado.

-"Será mejor que lo aclaren luego, tenemos niños presentes" comentó Ukitake mirando a Yachiru y Toushiro quien dejó ver nuevamente su gruesa vena en su frente.

-"Bueno, se lo regalaré al capitán, seguro le gustará porque parece llevarse bien con Yoruichi" dijo muy bajito Renji "A mi me tocó darle regalo a Yachiru" hablo muy alto para que los murmuros cesaran.

-"SSIIIIII, a mi, a mi, me toca a mi" Yachiru se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el frente.

-"Es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo indiferentemente Renji

-"¿papel?, ¿me regalaste papel? Y lo que es peor son unos pedazos de papel…" dijo Yachiru al borde de las lágrimas

-"No son papeles, son unos pases para Disney World, solo que tienes que ir acompañada por un adulto, según Rukia es un parque de diversiones que seguramente te va a encantar" aclaró rápidamente Renji para evitar que la pequeña llorara.

-"En serio, wow, ¿Ken-chan me llevarás?" Yachiru le gritó a Kempachi para preguntarle

-"lo haré cuando Yumichika deje de ser metrosexual, Ikaku llore viendo Titanic y cuando Byakuya se ría a carcajadas de un chiste que cuente Yamamoto". Contestó Kempachi muy serio a Yachiru

-"Byaku…" murmuró Yachiru ocurriéndosele una idea "oh, es cierto, me toca, yo le tengo que dar regalo a Byaku-shi, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" gritó Yachiru con los brazos abiertos muy emocionada.

Byakuya frunció levemente el ceño en donde había aparecido una pequeña vena pero tranquilamente se levanto y se dirigió al frente, después de todo tenía que obedecer a Yamamoto y no iba a perder su buena imagen.

-"Byaku-shi, yo te había traido este regalo" dijo señalando una caja "pero he decidido que te regalaré el otro pase a Disney World y mi agradable compañía durante el paseo"

-"Prefiero la caja" contestó fríamente Byakuya

-"¿qué? Pero, pero, pero… ¡abuelito!" gritó Yachiru al capitán general

-"El ya tomó su decisión, dijo que prefiere la caja" le dijo Yamamoto a la niña

-"oh, esta bien, estoy segura que te encantará" y ya recuperada le entregó el regalo a Byakuya.

Notas: Originalmente este fic era un oneshot pero lo sentí un poco largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, espero que disfruten el segundo capítulo. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Cuando Byakuya abrió la caja, el capitán del sexto escuadrón sintió un gran alivio al ver unas sandalias tradicionales de shinigami.

-"Son especiales, le pedí al payaso mágico que las hiciera especialmente para ti, al caminar hacen un sonido muy divertido, vamos, pruébatelas" dijo muy emocionada Yachiru

-"Tómese su tiempo capitán Kuchiki después de todo colocarse las sandalias será una forma de recibir el regalo" dijo Yamamoto muy seriamente a Byakuya

Estaba acorralado, lo único que le quedaba a Byakuya era ponerse las sandalias, ¡cómo se arrepentía de haber rechazado el viaje a Disney World! Y se arrepintió aún más luego de escuchar el sonido de las sandalias.

-wuich, wuich, wuich, wuich, wuich… Todos los presentes tenían una gran gota en su cabeza y ocultaban su rostro bajo sus cabellos o desviaban la mirada del capitán Kuchiki pero muchos estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas, entiéndase Matsumoto, Omaeda, Yachiru y Yumichika.

-"A mi me corresponde entregarle regalo a la vice-capitana Kurotsuchi" dijo seriamente Byakuya entregándole un ramo de flores a Nemu y un traje de Shinigami tradicional.

-"eeeeeehhh, bien hecho Byakuya" comentó burlonamente Kyoraku.

-"uuuuuuuhhhh" se unieron Matsumoto, Yachiru y Yumichica al juego de Kyoraku

-"Puedo entenderlo capitán" comentó Renji mientras todos trataban de ocultar su sonrisa

-"No, no es lo que piensan" dijo Byakuya con la vena de su frente a punto de estallar en un inútil intento de explicar las cosas.

-"Kuchiki" se escuchó una voz bastante seria y amenazadora "¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hija?" preguntó Mayuri con un aura oscura y demoniaca

-"¡NIN-GU-NA!" golpeo fuertemente la mesa con sus manos cansado del jueguito de los demás, a lo que todos hicieron silencio y se asustaron por la mirada tan fría del capitán del sexto escuadrón, susto que olvidaron cuando Bykuya empezó a caminar de regreso a su lugar haciendo nuevamente sonidos con sus sandalias

-"Gracias capitán Kuchiki, sólo necesita unos ajustes" Nemu tomó un extremo inferior del traje y lo jaló de un tirón provocando que se desgarrara y así lo convirtió en una minifalda.

Todos tenían una gota en su cabeza porque la intención de Byakuya era que Nemu dejara de utilizar esos trajes tan cortos y seguir las reglas tradicionales al ser más conservadora.

-"Bueno, yo le tengo que entregar al vice capitán Izuru, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" Continuó Nemu con la actividad llevando una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

-"Oah, gracias vice-capitana Nemu" agradeció Kira muy emocionado abriendo su regalo para descubrir una especie de bolsa plástica doblada con un pequeño hilo. "aquí dice que tengo que jalar esto" exclamo jalando el hilo

…silencio… ¡JA JA JA! Matsumoto, Ikaku y Yumichica reían fuertemente mientras Renji y Toushiro miraban sonrojados hacia otro lado.

-"¡A Kira le regalaron una muñeca para que juegue a hacerle ropa, pero ¿por qué tiene cara de estar asustada? Ya se, tiene la boca abierta como expresión de asombro por la ropa que le puedan poner." Dijo inocentemente Yachiru mientras los demás aumentaban su risa

-"Pero, yo no soy bueno con la costura" contestó un poco triste Kira.

-"No te preocupes Kira yo luego te explicaré cómo se "juega" esta muñeca" dijo Matsumoto entre risas

-"Gracias, estoy seguro que entre los dos lo haremos mejor" comentó kira

-JA JA JA las risas de Yumichika e Ikaku aumentaron mientras a Matsumoto le salía un pequeña gota en su frente.

-"Bueno yo le tengo que entregar regalo al capitán-general, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo Kira llevando el regalo al frente

-"oh, gracias vice-capitan Izuru" Dijo Yamamoto abriendo su regalo

-"Es un rompecabezas de diez mil piezas" aclaró Kira cuando el capitán-general sacó la caja "y es una vista panorámica del Seireitei"

Todos en el salón volvieron a quedar en silencio pensando cosas como `que aburrido´, `pobre el capitán-general´ y `que bueno que Kira no me tenía que dar regalo a mi´ por lo que había entregado Kira.

-"Que bien, ya había terminado el otro de seis mil piezas, este lo agregaré muy pronto a mi colección" confesó Yamamoto

Nuevamente una gota hizo aparición en las cabezas de los capitanes y vice-capitanes

-"Bueno, como ya se rompió la cadena continuaremos con los que hacen falta, Capitana Unohana por favor…" dijo mirando hacia la capitana médica y señalándole la mesa del frente.

-"Bien, me corresponde regalarle al capitán Kurotsuchi" dijo tranquilamente Unohana

Fastidiado y viendo la hora Kurotsuchi se dirigió hacia el frente y comenzó a abrir su regalo.

-"Es un kit de investigación científica `Mi alegría´" explicó Unohana muy tranquila

¿Tiene la imagen de un niño en la caja?, ¿Es un juguete?, ¿acaso dice `con juguetes mi alegría todos felices estamos´?, ¿Qué le va a responder el capitán Kurotsuchi? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de todos.

-"vaya, es bastante interesante, lo estudiaré a fondo para observar su funcionamiento y estructura". Comentó Mayuri observando sigilosamente la caja con una lupa. "Bien, yo le tengo que entregar al capitán Shunsui"

-"¿ya es mi turno?, entonces acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo Kyoraku caminando hacia donde estaba Kurotsuchi

-"Tómalo" ordenó Kurotsuchi entregándole una botellita sin ningún envoltorio o adorno en especial.

-"¿y esto qué es?" preguntó curioso Kyoraku

-"Es una droga que te levanta el ánimo y te da energía con esto serás muy eficiente" le contestó Kurotsuchi.

-"gracias pero no lo beberé" confesó Kyoraku indignado por lo que representaría beber la droga

-"Muy bien Shun-shun, di no a las drogas" gritó animadamente Yachiru

-"Como quieras, yo solo cumplí con la órdenes" dijo caminando de regreso a su lugar Kurotsuchi.

-"Bueno, ahora es mi turno yo le tengo que dar regalo al vice-capitán Omaeda" continuó con el intercambio Kyoruaku

-"Bien, al fin es mi turno" Omaeda caminó lentamente hacia el frente y abrió el regalo

-"Es un libro de mi autoría con las mejores tácticas de conquista" dijo Kyoraku guiñando un ojo "bueno, más bien es con las tácticas que NO funcionan, comprobadas científicamente con verdaderas mujeres `en realidad solo las probé con Nanao-chan´" dijo esto último al oído de Omaeda.

-"oh, gra…gracias capitán" dijo Omaeda al ver que Kyoruaku regresaba a su lugar. "Yo le tengo que entregar al capitán Kempachi"

-"¿hhmmp? Dijo Kempachi reaccionando al escuchar que lo nombraban porque no estaba prestando la mínima atención en el intercambio.

-"es tu turno Ken-chan" le indicó contenta Yachiru.

Kempachi caminó hacia Omaeda quien tenía al costado de la mesa una caja bastante grande, y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Yachiru se lanzó desde la espalda de Kempachi hacia la caja y la destapó.

-"¿Pero que demonios es eso?" preguntó molesto Kempachi

-"Son unas estatuas de cerámica fina de los integrantes de mi familia" contestó muy orgulloso Omaeda

-"Me alegra saberlo…" murmuró Kempachi a lo que todos se quedaron con la expresión de `¡¡¡QUE!!!´ "en el escuadrón ya no teníamos blancos para los entrenamientos, estos nos serán muy útiles, espero que sean resistentes" terminó de comentar Kempachi.

-"¡¡¿Qué?!! Pero no son para…" comenzó a protestar Omaeda sin poder terminar porque Kempachi le dio la espalda y comenzó a gritar.

-"oye esto es para ti" gritó Kempachi apresurándose a acabar con esa actividad que para él era una estupidez.

-"¿Para mi?" Preguntó Nanao al ver que Kempachi la miraba.

-"¿Acaso eres sorda?, si es para ti" contestó Kempachi regresando a su lugar.

Nanao caminó hacia el frente donde se encontraba su regalo, poco a poco abrió la bolsa alejando su cabeza cuando sintió un aroma horrible salir de ella.

-"pe.. per…pero ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Nanao molesta por el terrible olor de su regalo.

-"Es un equipo de entrenamiento que usamos en mi escuadrón, te ayudará a volverte más fuerte y desarrollar resistencia en tu cuerpo, no está lavado para que el espíritu del décimo primer escuadrón te acompañe"

Nanao tomó la bolsa con su dedo índice y pulgar, estirando el brazo todo lo que pudo para mantener la bolsa lo mas alejada posible de ella.

-"¿Por qué ya nadie dice las palabras mágicas del abuelito?" preguntó Yachiru al darse cuenta que varios se habían hecho los locos para no decirlas

-"Los faltantes de entregar regalo tienen que decirla" anunció Yamamoto

Rayos, tenía que ser yo la que sigue, pensó Nanao -"Yo le tengo que entregar regalo al vice-capitán Sasakibe… es… un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño"

Sasakibe se acercó para recibir su regalo que resultó ser un set con los productos lanzados por la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis (todos, productos femeninos)

-"Es muy difícil tener la colección" comentó Nanao ocultando el hecho que tenían tantos en la bodega que comenzó a regalarlos.

-"Gracias" dijo Sasakibe siendo cortés "yo le tengo que entregar regalo a la vice-capitana Matsumoto"

-"¡¡Por fin es mi turno!!" dijo muy animada

-"Es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" expresó Sasakibe entregándole el regalo a Matsumoto

-"¿Y, que… se supone que es?" preguntó Matsumoto con una gota en su cabeza

-"Es una escoba, un sacabasura, un trapeador, un desinfectante y un sacudidor, el capitán Hitsugaya mencionó que hacía falta un poco de limpieza en la oficina" respondió tranquilamente Sasakibe

-"¡Y también puedes usar la escoba como vehículo!" gritó Ikaku seguido de unas sonoras risas por parte de Yumichika, Renji y Yachiru.

¡Plaf¡ el trapeador se estrelló en la cara de Ikaku.

-"Callate idiota y ven para acá porque yo te voy a entregar regalo a ti" ordenó Matsumoto a Ikaku

-"¿en serio? Que afortunada eres" comentó Ikaku mientras caminaba hacia la mesa

-"Es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo Matsumoto en un tono sarcástico

Cuando Ikaku abrió su regalo hizo una cara de interrogación ante las botellas que estaba viendo.

-"Es un kit de shampo Crece+, de origen natural con una combinación de hierbas que detienen la caída del cabello, así ya no serás calvito" dijo Matsumoto `inocentemente´ pero con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!, a quién le dices calvito" grito molesto Ikaku a punto de sacar su Zampakuto.

-"Por favor Madarame continua con el intercambio" solicitó muy calmado Yamamoto

-"argh bien, yo le tengo que entregar a la capitana Unohana" exclamó Ikaku resignado pero planeando su venganza contra Matsumoto

-"y…" dijo Yamamoto recordándole que tenía que decir la frase que él había ordenado

-"… es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" murmuró Ikaku

Unohana llegó al frente y abrió su regalo

-"Es la colección de películas de Rocky" dijo emocionado Ikaku "son unas peleas geniales"

-"Gracias Ikaku, fue muy amable de tu parte" exclamó Unohana con una mirada y una expresión que le causó escalofríos a varios de los presentes.

-"¿Ya terminamos? Pero todavía falta que le den regalo a Wan-wan" dijo Yachiru preocupada por el regalo de Komamura.

-"Como la cadena se rompió nuevamente; Capitán Komamura, por favor" habló Yamamoto dirigiéndose al capitán del séptimo escuadron.

-"Me corresponde entregarle regalo a Ayasegawa, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" anunció Komamura

Yumichica caminó curioso hacia el frente tratando de adivinar lo que el capitán con cabeza de zorro le traía en una caja de cartón con algunos agujeros.

-"¿pero qué rayos es eso?" preguntó admirada Matsumoto, luego de que Yumichica abriera la caja con cara de desagrado e interrogación.

-"Es un gato Sphynx blanco, su característica mas fuerte es que no tiene pelo" aclaró tranquilamente Komamura

-"Wow es un pariente de calvito, ¿por qué le robaste el estilo a un gatito?" preguntó animadamente Yachiru a Ikaku

-"Es cierto, hasta parece hijo de Ikaku" comentó divertida Matusmoto

-"¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!, ¿cómo se atreven malditos?" gritó alterado Ikaku nuevamente listo para desenvainar su zampakuto

-"Continuemos con el intercambio y no nos desviemos del objetivo del mismo" habló seriamente Yamamoto dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante a Ikaku

-"G… gra.. gracias capitán Komamura" dijo Yumichica cerrando la caja donde estaba el gato y alejándola todo lo posible de él.

-"Yo le tengo que entregar regalo al vice-capitán Iba, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" anunció Yumichica "Aquí tienes" le entregó un estuche a Iba

-"Vaya, son muy llamativos y coloridos. Gra.. gracias" dijo Iba al ver que dentro del estuche estaban unos lentes oscuros pero con patas con colores fosforescentes, aros brillantes, y plumas de colores parecidas al arreglo del ojo de Yumichica; cuando Yumichica se volteó para regresar a su lugar, Iba los arrojó hacia atrás de él en donde había una ventana abierta.

-"Yo le entregaré a la vice-capitana Hinamori, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo Iba

Hinamori se acercó para recibir una caja con un moño muy bonito. "Gracias vice-capitán" y cuando abrió la caja un cachorro saltó hacia ella moviendo su cola.

-"Es un gran danes" dijo Iba contento de ver que a Hinamori no le disgustaban los perros y que el perro era amistoso.

Mientras el cachorro movía la cola y trataba de lamer la cara de Hinamori, el gato de Yumichika maulló, haciendo que el perro levantara las orejas, empezara a gruñir y buscara con la vista y el olfato el lugar de donde provenía el maullido. Hinamori rápidamente agarró fuertemente al perro evitando que se lanzara contra el gato que empezaba a maullar constantemente de desesperación porque también había sentido el aroma del perro.

-"Gracias vice-capitán Iba" y amarró a una mesa la correa de su nueva mascota en lo que ella entregaba su regalo. "Bueno, yo le tengo que entregar al capitán Komamura, es un pequeño regalo pero con todo mi cariño" dijo algo apenada por tener que entregarle a ese misterioso capitán.

-"Gracias, vice-capitana" expresó Komamura.

-"En realidad yo no sabía que regalarle así que pensé en algo que pudiera serle útil y me di cuenta que seguramente para usted debe ser algo complicado cuidar de su pelaje así que le traje un set de productos…" Pero Hinamori no pudo terminar de hablar porque su cachorro empezó a ladrar y a jalar de la mesa cuando la cabeza del gato de Yumichica se asomó por un pequeño agujero de la caja.

Repentinamente en todo el salón se escucharon golpes, gritos, ladridos y maullidos cuando el perro comenzó a perseguir al gato con su correa amarrada aún a la mesa, arrastrándola y tirando la refacción, reventando los globos y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-"Ika-chan, ven misi, misi, misi, ¡¡¡Ika-chan!!! Gritaba Yumichika corriendo detrás de su gato

-"¿A quién llamas Ika-chan?" gritó molesto Ikaku

-"ven perrito, perrito, perrito" gritaba Hinamori tratando de agarrar la correa de su cachorro. "lo tengo" exclamó cuando logró tomar el extremo de la correa pero no contaba con que la fuerza del cachorro fuera mayor que la de ella, así que se vio arrastrada por el salón.

Omaeda estaba tratando de tomar algunos bocadillos del suelo que estuvieran en buen estado, obviamente sin conocer el sazón de Orihime, Kira trataba de poner calma, Matsumoto trataba de recuperar algunas botellas de saque entre los escombros, Yachiru corría atrás de Hinamori y Yumichica trataba de recuperar a su Ika-chan, todos los demás estaban pegados a la pared observando tranquilamente.

-"Capitán-general pondré fin a esto" le susurró Sasakibe a Yamamoto pensando en detener a los animales con un conjuro de atadura.

-"No te preocupes, ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar, pero fue bastante divertido, lo repetiremos el proximo año, que bueno que Orihime le contó sobre esto a Yachiru, la llamaremos la próxima vez para que todo sea mejor" dijo Yamamoto pensando que limpiar iba a ser igual de divertido.

FIN

**Notas:** Este es mi primer fic de humor, espero que les haya gustado, quería publicarlo para el día del cariño pero fue verdaderamente difícil encontrar algunos regalos; muchos conocen lo que es tener que participar en un intercambio de regalos y fue por eso que se me ocurrió lo divertido que sería que se hiciera uno en el seireitei.

Agradezco especialmente a mi hermana menor que me ayudo al pensar en algunos de los regalos de los personajes y en la revisión del trabajo final.

Comentarios y todo lo que quieran son bienvenidos, quiero saberlos así que por favor dejen reviews.

Hasta la próxima

Kitti-san

17/02/2010


End file.
